Tell Me How I Don't Want You
by Ominaya
Summary: Johns was acting like a child. Vaako was way too melancholy. Riddick had a solution. [PWP (unless you visit the whole story), Explicit, Slash, Threesome, Rimming]


**Summary: **Johns was acting like a child. Vaako was way too melancholy. Riddick had a solution. [PWP (unless you visit the whole story), Explicit, Slash, Threesome, Rimming]

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All I own is the wonderfully depraved muse who loves and creates wonderful smut.

**Authors Note:** Yet another huge thanks to Casey Wolfe who let me play with her boys and her plot yet again. Go check out her full story The Necro Way to get the full story!

Tell Me How I Don't Want You

As they walked through the halls, Riddick growled, his patience having worn completely out. He was tired of the game his mate was playing, and the way Vaako was looking so melancholy. It had gone on long enough. The one in the wrong was Johns, but hell if he'd ever admit it. So, Riddick would just have to force him to get over it.

He reached out, grabbing his mate by the back of the neck. "Riddick!?" he yelped, being forcibly led. He snagged Vaako in the same manner, albeit less rough, and steered them both towards a small side office. "Riddick, what are you-?!"

The man shoved the pair straight into the room, slamming the door behind them before leaning against it. He felt the impact of a body on the other side. "Riddick! What the fuck!? Let us out!"

"No," he rumbled. "You two are gonna stay in there till you work it out."

There was another slam, but Riddick wasn't budging. "Come on! You're treating us like kids!"

"And that's exactly how you're acting!" The most powerful slam yet pushed him back slightly. "I already told ya you're not gettin' out."

The growl on the other side of the door told him that Johns was not happy with this arrangement, but that was just too bad. The merc stomped off somewhere into the room, no doubt glowering at Vaako, as though it were his fault for his own bad behavior.

Sure enough, Vaako was leaning against the wall, trying not to show just how tense he was with the situation. Johns kicked the bottom of the door sharply before turning and starting to pace, arms crossed. His blue eyes flared, flicking in Vaako's direction a few times.

"This is ridiculous…" he muttered. The Necro snorted before he could stop himself, making Johns snap. "This is your fault!"

"Mine?" Vaako's dark eyes narrowed. "You're the one that's been giving me the silent treatment, for whatever reason."

Johns stalked over, getting into his personal space. "If you don't wanna be with us, then just say it! You don't need to make stupid excuses!"

"What are you talking about?" The confusion was plain on his face, but Johns was only seeing red.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Johns was right in Vaako's face now, and the Commander responded in kind.

He shoved Johns back roughly. "No," he ground out. "I don't."

Johns came right back at him as he was trying to move, shoving him into the wall again. "That shit you pulled last night!"

Vaako pushed back, and the two scuffled a bit until the Necro was able to reverse their positions. With his arm shoved up under Johns' chin, pinning him to the wall, he huffed. "I told you the truth! What else do you want me to say!?"

Johns managed to croak out, "If you don't want us, just say it."

He was clawing at the Necro's arm, squirming and trying to get free. Busy with that, he didn't see Vaako moving in, crashing their lips together. It was rough and heated, pulling a guttural moan from Johns before his brain could catch up.

Vaako moved his arm, instead pinning him to the wall with his body. Johns reached around him, pulling at his braids. They moved about in a rush of energy in the small space, slamming into furniture and walls alike. Hands traveled and groped, teeth found skin, nails marked.

Moans and growls drifted through the door. Riddick wasn't even leaning on it anymore, a brow cocked at the pleasurable sounds coming from within. A feral smirk crossed his face, and he had to give himself credit for having so much self-restraint. He'd like nothing better than to join in, especially with noises like that, but this was their fight to work out. The plan seemed to be going well.

Johns gasped as Vaako threw him face first into the door. His teeth latched onto the curve of his neck, sucking hard on the spot. The merc started to melt, his knees buckling. Only Vaako's bruising grip on his hips was keeping him standing.

Hands drifted under the cotton shirt, fingers digging in as they traveled along Johns' sides. Vaako leaned into him, lips coming next to his ear. His voice came out low and husky, sending a shiver down the other man's back. "Now, tell me how I don't want you."

All Johns could do was moan. Reaching around, Vaako was undoing his cargos, Johns pressing back into him instinctively. He was craving more contact, more pressure, and Vaako was happy to give it to him. His nails bit into his hips as he slipped the cargos down.

Teeth returned to his neck, a bruising bite, but one that didn't break skin. A breathy response finally escaped Johns' lips. "Vaako…"

He growled in reply, nails and teeth both increasing their hold. Vaako pulled the other man tighter to him, rolling his hips in a way that pulled a groan from them both.

"Vaako… please," Johns whimpered. Vaako didn't need to be asked twice.

He grabbed Johns' shirt and pulled it roughly over the merc's head then finished removing the cargos he'd started on, leaving Johns pressed against the door in nothing. He went back to the mark he'd already left on Johns' neck, sucking a bit more as he pressed his clothed erection to Johns' ass, making the man moan and push back in need.

The merc felt the hot breath on his ear as Vaako let go and said, "I'm going to make you believe Johns. Going to turn you into a blabbering mess. Starting with this." He reached around and stroked Johns' hard prick, just a couple of times before he let go.

Johns whined at the loss of stimulation. Vaako smirked. "What's wrong baby? Don't worry. I'll take care of you." He softly ran a hand down the merc's back. "So soft, so smooth. Gotta change that a little." He ran his nails down Johns' spine, causing red lines to appear, then grabbed a plump cheek to knead as he started placing nipping kisses down the same path.

Johns moaned, tried to speak, and moaned again at a particularly hard nip.

Vaako ended on his knees, nipping each of the merc's ass cheeks, squeezing them together before pulling them apart. "Hmm. Know what I want, Johns?" he asked as he continues to play with the mounds in his hands. "I wanna taste you, inside and out. Right here on this beautiful little pink pucker. What do you think of that?"

But he didn't give Johns enough time to do more than groan and say his name before swiping his tongue right over the man's entrance. A small squeak, a sound Johns would forever deny, was what he got in return.

"Vaako- oh god!"

"Mmm." Vaako hummed as he ran his tongue around the tight muscle, pushing just a little with the tip, barely dipping into the tight hole before him. "You taste amazing. And so sensitive, Johns. Want you to scream for me now."

Vaako's tongue pressed against the pink pucker again, harder this time, until it breached the tight ring of muscles. Johns keened and thrust his ass back so that Vaako could move his tongue in deeper. All he could do was babble encouragingly as Vaako truly tongue fucked him. His tongue moving in and out with a random pace, the Necro just groaned himself at the wantonness of his partner, sliding his tongue in then dragging it out curled to make Johns writhe even more. The babbling coming from the merc was a mix of curses, pleas and Vaako's name at this point.

One of the Necro's hands had moved down to his own erection, rubbing himself through the pants he wore, groaning into the ass his face was buried in. He undid the fastenings and stood abruptly to press against Johns again, his pants falling in the process. The merc went almost frantic with need when he felt the hard cock pressed against his ass, wanting it inside of him. Vaako pulled away just a moment to free himself from his shirt and kick his pants away.

The Necro pressed against Johns' back and he stilled, waiting to see what would happen next.

"That's all the prep you get. Going to fuck you raw. You like it rough, that's what you'll get." Vaako nipped the ear he was just speaking into, pulled Johns' hips back and thrust into him, sheathing himself all in one go. Johns screamed.

"Oh god. So tight for me baby," Vaako groaned as he stilled just a second to allow Johns a bit of adjustment before moving.

The merc groaned in pain and pleasure as Vaako pistoned in and out of him, his nerve endings on fire from the rough treatment. He screamed when Vaako shifted just enough to brush his prostate.

"What have we here? Told you I wanted to hear you scream, Johns. So scream," Vaako rasped as he shifted a little more to strike his prostate with every thrust, brutally abusing the little bundle of nerves he'd found.

With all of the attention to his prostate and the thorough tongue fucking he'd already received it didn't take long before Johns was trying to let Vaako know about his impending orgasm. He just couldn't get anything to come out of his mouth as he threw his head back in a silent scream and came around the prick fucking into him, his cum hitting the door in front of him. The spasming muscles massaged Vaako and made him groan deeply as he kept thrusting into his partner through his orgasm.

A few more thrusts into the tight hole squeezing incessantly around him made Vaako groan out his own release, his cum painting the insides of Johns as he latched onto the neck presented to him again, making sure the bite mark would bruise just as bad as the blood that had pooled to the surface earlier.

As the two calmed down a little all Vaako had to say was, "Still want to try and tell me how I don't want you?"

The deep moans had ceased about five minutes previous, and the Lord Marshal smirked. He'd heard each and every pleasured sound coming from that room, and gods if he didn't feel like getting a second round going. If their simultaneous cries of release had been any indication though, he figured they were both more likely to pass out than anything.

Riddick cracked open the door, finding the disheveled pair pulling on their clothes. He chuckled at the sight, drawing their attention. "Did we work it out?" he inquired, a smug grin on his face as he entered the room.

The pair looked at each other and their current state, appearing a bit sheepish. "Yeah, I think we're good," Johns managed to reply, drawing a smirk from Vaako as he finished buttoning his shirt.

"So, training now?" Riddick inquired. When they both looked at him in horror, he laughed even louder. "Alright," he finally managed, not wanting to tease them too much. "I suppose it can wait till after lunch."

Johns rubbed his rear as he passed him, muttering, "Yeah, and a nap."

Riddick and Vaako traded an amused glance, trying not to laugh. They both failed though, receiving a glare from their other bedmate. "After puttin' up with your sour mood all day," Riddick mentioned, "we're allowed a bit of fun."

"Yeah, well, more fun doesn't happen till my ass stops hurting," he threw back, but there was a smile on his face all the same.

Vaako slipped up next to him, kissing his jaw. "Didn't hear any complaints a few minutes ago."

"Oh, no complaints," the merc replied, leaning over to steal a kiss. He looked at his hair, reaching out and attempting to smooth it down. "You may wanna think about redoing those braids of yours though."

"After food," Riddick interjected. He gave them each a chaste kiss, moving to leave. Vaako and Johns shared one last look- and a kiss that was a tad less tame- before following.

/End


End file.
